An almost happy ending
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: After the doors are shut, Sora tries to make it back to Kairi but he missed the jump. The one thing he wants the most is to get back to Kairi. But at what cost.
1. Proluge

Kingdom Hearts: An almost happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: After the doors are shut, Sora tries to make it back to Kairi but he missed the jump. The one thing he wants the most is to get back to Kairi. But at what cost.

Prologue.

What is kingdom hearts? Is it love, life or just plain happiness? Is it the light that shines through our windows every morning or is it the darkness that hides in the shadows of the day?

As one boy found it kingdom hearts is the light that let's you find your soul. After losing a friend to the darkness and one that was taken by the darkness, he comes to find the power and the willingness to fight against all odds to find them and bring them home. While doing so he learns that to help other you have to be helped to.

After finding Donald and Goofy, Sora really didn't want to accept them as his friends. He felt that if he did that he would soon forget his real friends. How could he have fun when his friends could be dying or something worse? Through his journey he met new people and it seemed like he was forgetting why he left. Even though it looked like he was forgetting, his heart never once forgot who he loved.

Your heart and your head may say two different things. Sometimes you have to choice which one you want to follow and other times you have to follow both. This is exactly what or hero did, even though he didn't show it.

This story takes place after the Kingdom Hearts doors are shut. It's kinda like my own Kingdom Hearts 2, so please bare with me.

Flames if needed. And PLEASE share any new ideas for future chapter. Thanks

Kairi's Lufia.


	2. The bad news

Kingdom Hearts: An almost happy ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Summary: After the doors are shut, Sora tries to make it back to Kairi but he missed the jump. The one thing he wants the most is to get back to Kairi. But at what cost.

Chapter One: The bad news.

"Take care of Kairi." Riku said just as the Door shut.

"I will Riku. I promise." Sora replied.

When the door shut Sora hit it with the key blade.

"Sora!"

As he turned around he saw Kairi starting to float away on a small sand island.

"Take my hand." Soar said as he got to the edge.

As the platform moved away they lost their grip. He did the most unthinkable thing.

"Kairi move please. I'm going the jump it.

Just as she moved back, he jumped. The platform kept on moving and when he landed let's just say only his hands landed on the sand.

"I got you Sora. Don't let go!"

"I'm sorry."

Just as he said that he let go and started to fall.

"Noooo! Sora, I'll find you!" Kairi said as he fell out of sight.

It seemed he'd been falling forever. He saw a few lights but they fade fast.

"Sora" A voice said in a whisper.

"Huh, who's there?"

"Sora." The voice said again.

The voice faded as well.

After the voiced stopped, Sora saw yet again another light. He figured it would fade. But it got brighter and brighter. As he got closer he sort of passed out. When he woke up he had no recollection of where he was.

While he slept, he felt some thing on his face. "Huh? Where am I? Hey! I know you." After he said they ran away.

"Pluto, what are you doing?" A female voice said as she walked towards him. "Oh I see. Guards, remove this boy from these boxes and see that he gets the care he needs."

"Yes ma'am" Three voices said at once.

When Sora got the room there was a lady dress in pink and white.

"You can set him on the bed and that will be all."

The guards did as they were told and left the room. She did a few healing spells and he was out like a light.

She popped her head out the door." You can come in now."

"How is he?" A male voice said.

"He's doing good Squall. He just fell back to sleep."

"Thanks Aerith, I'll send Yuffie to watch him."

"O.k."

With that said they both left the room. And some one else walked into the room.

When the door shut Sora woke up.

"How are you feeling?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm Queen Minnie, and you must be the "key" bearer.

He finally spoke. "I'm Sora. Where's Kairi and Riku?"

"There not here." A familiar voice said.

"Huh, Leon how did you get here? I thought you were staying at Hollow Bastion."

"I did, but I was needed here for another reason." Was his answer.

There was silence, and then the queen spoke.

"Squall, what should we do with him. Apparently he doesn't know."

"Know what?" Sora asked with a confused look.

Squall answered as he rubbed his head. "No. I'll tell him."

With that said they all left the room expect Squall. A look of horror ran across Sora face. That was not a good sign. What could be going on.

"What's going on Leon?"

"When you defeated Ansem, the heartless didn't go away. People went back to their homes. But the worlds didn't lock from each other so they an travel to another world if they wanted to. The heartless are still attacking people but they when the die they don't come back like before. But like always there are to many for the people. We have to stop this."

"What! How? They where suppose to disappear when Ansem died." Sora replied as he stood up.

"They were there before Ansem. So they are still here. But when Ansem started studying them, he lost control of himself and started controlling the heartless. When he took over they started going after people. We have to stop them." Leon continued

"What about his notes won't they help us?" Sora asked.

"They might, but we still don't have them all. We might have to go back out look for them. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, but I want to spend some time here first."

"No problem. Get your strength back, and then we'll go and see what we can find." Leon said as he headed toward the door.

"Who's going with us?"

"Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith."

With that said Squall left and Sora fell back asleep. Squall walked towards his room only to be greeted by very hyper girl.

"How's it going Squall?"

"That's Leon. How many times do I have to tell you, Yuffie."

"Come on Squall it's just a name. Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Squall said as he walked into his room.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What's the plan."

He's going to rest up, then we go."

Yuffie left and went next door to her room, while Squall stayed in his. Down the hall Cloud and Aerith had their talk about what is going to happen.

"What are you saying?" Aerith asked with a sad voice.

"T lost you once, I don't want to lose you again. We are Sora home you can stay there with Kairi." Cloud said as he took her hand.

"What about Yuffie?"

"Yuffie knows how to fight and doesn't rely on healing skills. She has what it take to fight under pressure.

"I understand, but what should I do if something should happen there?"

"Take them on, there are some people on the island with good skills they can help you."

"O.k."

With that said Aerith left and ran into the Queen.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The Queen asked as the walked into the garden.

"He won't let me go. They could use my knowledge, but he's making me stay with Kairi.

"Is that such a bad thing."

"Don't get me wrong your highness, Kairi is a sweet girl and all, but I could help them."

Queen Minnie walked over to some flowers and sat down.

"Aerith, sometimes looking after someone can be a huge help. That's why Cloud wants you to stay with her.

"Thank-you. I guess I never saw it that way.

That's the end of chapter one. Flames if needed.


End file.
